


Being a Badass

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean likes to be a badass…but this time, being a badass took a wrong turn.  Luckily, only you and Sam were the only ones who knew about it…for now.





	Being a Badass

You were curled up in one the nice chairs in the library when you hear the bunker door open.  A smile ran across your face as you jumped up quickly and ran to the front stairway.  Sam and Dean had been gone for a week and a half on this last hunt, and you missed them terribly.  Especially your boyfriend, Dean. 

 

You couldn’t wait to run into his arms and have him lift you up, kiss you, and swing you around in a circle, just like he did after ever hunt.  You were no hunter, just a civilian who was in the wrong place at the wrong time with a vampire…or maybe it was the right time, because that was how you met Dean, and that was how your relationship with him started.

 

“Dean!”  You let out a squeal as you turned the corner, but then stopped.  He wasn’t even to the bottom of the stairs yet, he had a tight grip on the railing as he slowly made his way down, shifting and doing a little hop every other step.  His other hand was down by his hip, as if he was trying to restrict his movement.  “Why are you walking funny?” 

 

Dean’s head snapped up as he reached the final step and gave you a nervous smile.  “Oh, it’s nothing.  Just a…little sore…”  He said. 

 

You gave him a bitch face.  You could see through it.  The way his eyes rolled around, not making eye contact, how he was stammering, shifting his shoulders, using too much hand motion…something was up.  “You wanna try that again, baby?”  You chuckled as you saw his face and ears turn a slight shade of pink. 

 

“Honest, it’s nothing.”  He held out a hand for you and you were eager to grab it, stepping into his arms for a deep kiss.  “Miss you.”  He whispered as he went to pull you close. 

 

“Missed you, too.”  You gave him a sexy smirk and rolled your hips against his.  Normally, this was all it took to get Dean going, to get him to lift you up in his arms or over his shoulder, and head straight for the bedroom.  But normally…he wouldn’t huff out a curse and keel over. 

 

“Dean, oh my god! Are you okay?”  You knelt beside him as he nodded, still claiming it was nothing. 

 

“’m fine…”  He gasped out as you helped him back to his feet.  “Gonna go shower…be back…soon.”  He gritted out.  Then he began to hobble, yes hobble, away.  He looked like a jacked up cowboy after a long ride on a studded saddle. 

 

Your mind raced with ideas of what could be wrong.  Did he get hurt on a hunt?  Stitches?  Bruise?  What the hell?  At that moment, Sam came in, chuckling as he saw your face.  “You will not believe what just happened…” 

 

000

 

Dean’s shower was rough…he was still tender.  What in the hell made him want to do that in the first place?  He made his way down the hallway, towel strung across his hips.  The normally thirty second walk took him a couple minutes, and they were the longest damn couple minutes of his life.  He hurt…he hurt pretty bad. 

 

When he finally did get into his room, he smiled as he saw you sitting on the bed, with a small box in your arms.  He smiled at you, but then the smile faded when he recognized that smirk you had on your face…that was a ‘this will be fun’ smirk…  “Babe, what’s in the box?” 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  You sent him a wink, which of course went straight south.  He groaned as he tried to adjust, but it wasn’t working.  He couldn’t get aroused right now…

 

“Baby, I’m sorry.  I know it’s been a couple weeks, but I don’t think I can do anything right now.”

 

You sighed as you got up and shut his bedroom door.  You then quickly walked over to him and pulled him to the bed.  “Baby, listen…I’m serious, I can’t-.”

 

“I know.”  You gave him a quick kiss as you situated him on the bed.  You made sure he had some pillows propping him up against the headboard, and a couple pillows at his side. 

 

While you got him settled, Dean began to panic.  “You know?  You…uh…know what?”  Oh no, he thought, Sam had better not told her…it was bad enough Sam saw it happen…oh, no. 

 

You began to chuckle as you sat down next to him, pulling the box into your lap.  “So…hot or cold?” 

 

Dean gave you a questioning glance as his heart pounded in his chest. “…w-what?” 

 

“Which do you think will help more right now…hot or cold?”  Dean couldn’t help but wonder at the look you gave him.  It was so full of love and understanding and he couldn’t help but smile at you.  How had he been so lucky to find a woman like you?

 

“Warm.”  He said softly. 

 

You quickly pulled out a hot pad and handed to him, letting him get it settled over the towel, laying across his groin.  You then quickly pulled out a couple bottles of pills and began throwing out questions.  “Pain killers?  Muscle relaxers?  I have some stuff that will help you sleep…if you wanna just sleep it…can you sleep it off?” 

 

Dean shook his head.  “How much do you know?”  His shoulders sagged…he wasn’t living this down anytime soon. 

 

You gave an evil grin as you popped open the pain killers and handed Dean one, along with a bottle of water from your box.  “Well…Sam said you left your phone in the car…so instead of doing what a normal person would do and walk around and grab it, you decided to pull a Bo Duke and slide across Baby’s hood…” 

 

You trailed off as you saw him gulp down the pill, eyes never leaving yours.  He shifted in his seat as he waited for you to continue.  Yea…he wasn’t living this one down any time soon…

 

“And when you slid, you turned…and, uh…”  You had to force the laughter that was bubbling up to stop as you spoke.  “Little Dean had a…pfft…a run in…hehe…with the side mirror!”  At the word mirror, you lost your composure and bust out laughing.  You curled over your stomach as you let it out.  If it had just happened, it wouldn’t be funny, but now that you knew he was okay and he would be fine…it was fucking hilarious.  Only Dean…oh, Dean…would nut himself off a mirror while trying to be a badass.

 

“It’s not funny.”  Dean deadpanned, which only made you laugh harder.  “Seriously!  It hurts like a bitch!” 

 

You could see the flush across his face from embarrassment, so you put your laughter in check as you leaned over and gave him a deep kiss.  “You’re right, baby.  I’m sorry.” 

 

Dean hummed in response as he pulled you over to him, wrapping you up in his arms.  “I forgive you, sweetheart.” 

 

You leaned in and kissed him again, running a hand though his hair, over his cheek, giving him as much comfort as you could.  Something you learned about Dean a while ago, he loved to be touched.  It didn’t have to be sexy or intimate, he just loved having a soft touch of comfort.  A hand to hold, fingers through his hair, running fingers up and down his chest when you curled into him.  He craved them, so to make up for your actions, and your laughter, you had both hands going as you peppered his face with soft kisses.

 

“Feeling better?”  You asked softly as you kissed his nose. 

 

His green eyes shined as he beamed at you.  “I love you.”  He whispered as he pulled you in for another sweet kiss.

 

“I love you too, Dean.  And if you need anything, you just let me know.”  You settled yourself against his body, tucking your head against his neck.  One hand was in his as the other ran up and down his arm, making him sigh contently. 

 

“You know…maybe it would help if you gave, uh…little Dean a kiss.”  You gave Dean a playful smirk as you scoffed.  “You know, to make him feel better.”  Dean put on his best pleading face as you shook your head and giggled.

 

“Anything to help.”  You said as you pushed yourself down the bed. You threw a leg over his, straddling his shins as you reached out for his towel, but stopped when you heard Sam call out your name.

 

He suddenly threw open the door with a huge grin on his face.  “The camera in the garage caught the whole thing on tape!” He said excitedly to you.

 

Your face lit up as you beamed at the tall man. “You’re shitting me!  I have to see this!”  You were up off Dean’s lap in half a second and out the door.

 

Dean’s heart started to pound and he stammered, trying to catch his bearings.  “Babe!”  He screamed.  “Baby!”  He shouted again after you, but he slumped against the headboard.  He sighed as waited for the sound that he knew was coming, crossing his arms in frustration.  It wasn’t funny, damnit.  He thought to himself.

 

But then he heard you and Sam’s laughter echo down the hallways, laughing as they saw what happened in the garage when he went for his phone replay across the screen.  “Burn me a copy!”  He heard you say and he let his head drop forward, “Son of a bitch.”  He groaned, realizing he was never going to live this down…ever. 


End file.
